This application relates to injector holes for injecting air from a gas turbine engine vane into a space between a vane and an adjacent rotating blade.
Gas turbine engines typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor section. The air is compressed, and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Components in the turbine section are subject to very high temperatures due to the products of combustion. Thus, components within a hot gas flow path are provided with internal cooling air passages. In addition, to increase the efficiency of the gas turbine engine, it is desirable to force these hot gases to pass across the path of turbine rotors. The turbine rotors typically rotate with a plurality of blades, and there may be several stages of a turbine rotor. Static vanes are positioned axially intermediate the plural stages, and include airfoils which serve to direct the products of combustion from one stage to the next. There are seals between the rotating blades and the vanes, and in particular at radially inner platforms.
Air is provided from a radially outer chamber into a chamber radially inward of a radially inner platform in the vanes. That air then passes axially into a chamber defined between a vane stage and a rotor stage. The air is driven into a gap between the rotating blade and the vane to prevent leakage of the products of combustion radially inwardly through that gap.